Si seulement
by skylanger-the-angel-vampire
Summary: Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Car maintenant. Elle allait mourir.


Bonjour à tous !

Alors voici une petit fanfiction que j'ai écrite rapidement dans un grand moment de… Je ne sais pas trop quoi ! ^^ Je vous conseille de la lire en même t'en que d'écouter « in the end » de linkin park en version piano =) N'oubliez pas un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir =)

Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Car maintenant. Elle allait mourir.

Son regard d'un bleu glacial gardait toujours cette détermination inébranlable, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour qu'elle s'en sorte vivante.

Elle fut mise à genoux, face à cette créature immonde, dont les traits étaient tirés par la haine et la faim. Elle allait mourir, comme bien d'autre avant elle et bien d'autre après elle.

Elle observait toujours son ennemi, sans ciller. Jamais elle ne leur montrera la moindre peur, jamais. Elle restera fière jusqu'au bout, pour eux, pour représenter leur volonté à tous. Cette volonté de leur tenir tête quoi qu'il arrive. Et un jour ils les vaincront.

Soudain de nombreuses images s'imposèrent à elle. Toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prise. Avait-elle fait les bons choix ? Certainement. Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Ce cœur qui se serra à la pensée de ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Ses amis… Ils allaient tous lui manquer et égoïstement elle espérait qu'elle aussi leur manquerait. Ils avaient passé tant d'obstacles ensemble… Des bons moments, comme des pires. Elle ne regrettait rien de sa vie. Enfin presque. Quelque chose lui tenaillait le cœur à cet instant. « Si seulement j'avais eu le cran ».

_La créature lui caressa le visage et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce qu'il devait être un sourire. Ces yeux vitreux la dévorant avec perversité. A présent elle était à elle. _Et elle allait mourir. Sa gorge se serra et Elizabeth préféra fermer les yeux. Soudain une main glaciale vint trouver sa place sur sa poitrine. Une douleur indescriptible l'envahit, on lui aspirait la vie, sa tendre vie.

Mais des coups de feu retentirent. _La wraith décolla alors la main observant avec inquiétude et colère les alentours._ _Qui avait osé interrompre son repas ?_ Elizabeth quant à elle s'effondra, elle n'avait pas vieilli plus que ça… Elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Cependant la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré été telle qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait littéralement arraché le cœur. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprit, elle se souvint ce qui avait interrompu son exécution. C'était eux. Ils étaient venus la chercher. Il était venu. Il y avait donc toujours un espoir, l'espoir que cette fois elle n'ait pas peur de se confier. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, les coups de feu se rapprochaient, _la wraith commençait à paniquer et se retourna vers l'humaine qui lui souriait de façon insolente._ Elle allait vivre, elle leur faisait confiance pour arriver à temps.

_La haine, nature de ce monstre s'imposa d'elle-même_. D'un coup, un seul, elle enfonça profondément l'un des couteaux qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Et un sourire de victoire se peigna sur son visage alors qu'elle perdit la vie tuait par de nombreuses balles. _Si elle ne pouvait l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aurait. Elle l'avait décidé ainsi._

La douleur revint, lacérant et vive. Elizabeth ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle posa ses mains à son ventre et sentit l'arme blanche alors que face à elle la créature tombait tuer par ses amis. Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru un instant, elle aussi tomba, elle n'était pas sauvée. Elle allait mourir, bel et bien mourir.

Le froid commença à doucement s'insinuer en elle. La mort était proche, plus que quelques instants et tout serait fini. Sa vision se brouilla, mais elle put ressentir cette main qui prit la sienne. Cette main était si chaude, si douce. Pourquoi… pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu le cran.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue qui devenait de plus en plus blanc. Il essayait de la rassurer, mais l'évidence était là. Bientôt elle ne serait plus. Il la supplié de rester prés de lui. Que tout serait différent. Mais il était trop tard. Ils avaient trop tardé et la vie les avait rattrapée, ou plutôt la mort.

Elizabeth lui sourit tendrement et tristement. Si seulement elle avait eu le cran, elle aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle, elle l'aimait. Et elle aurait aimé le lui dire, une fois, une unique fois, mais les mots ne pouvaient à présent plus sortir de ses lèvres. La mort l'avait paralysé et l'emmenait loin d'eux, loin de lui. Les cris du jeune homme se ternirent petit à petit, pour finir par s'éteindre complètement. Seul leur regard resta accroché quelques instants encore. Puis elle partit. Sans entendre ces mots qu'elle aurait tellement voulu entendre. Ces simples mots qui auraient du être prononcé bien plus tôt.

John cria son nom. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver, à la protéger. Elle. Cette seule femme qui avait fait battre son cœur. Cette même femme pour qui il se battait tout les jours pour rester en vie. Elle était partie, sans savoir. Sans savoir à quel point il l'aimait. Et il se répétait, dans une sourde douleur : « Si seulement j'avais eu le cran »

Si seulement ils avaient eut le cran… tout aurait été différent.


End file.
